Frühlingsfilme 2014-2
700px|center Im zweiten Teil unserer Filmtipps für den Frühling gibt es ein Wiedersehen mit unserer Lieblings-Atomechse, visuell herausragende Science-Fiction, einen spannenden Thriller, nachdem ihr sofort Urlaub auf Kreta machen wollt, zwei Komödien mit Hollywoods Comedy-Schwergewichtern und - wie könnte es anders sein - einen Marvel-Blockbuster... Transcendence 300px|left Kinostart: 24.04.2014 Regie: Wally Pfister Darsteller: Johnny Depp, Rebecca Hall Wally Pfister ist Cristopher Nolans erster und bis heute einziger Kameramann und generell in Hollywood sehr gut beschäftigt. Für Inception gewann er 2011 den lang ersehnten Oscar, nachdem er vorher schon für Batman Begins, The Prestige und The Dark Knight nominiert war. Offenbar suchte er anschließend nach einer neuen Aufgabe, denn bei Transcendence wechselt er zum ersten Mal auf den Regiestuhl und hat sich für seinen Erstling mit einem Budget von über 100 Millionen US-Dollar einer großen Herausforderung gestellt. Johnny Depp spielt in diesem Sci-Fi-Actionstreifen einen Wissenschaftler, dessen Gehirn digitalisiert wird, nachdem sein Körper an einer Krankheit gestorben ist. Die Idee ist alles andere als neu, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass es nicht noch mal interessant und mit neuen Aspekten aufgelegt werden kann. Visuell und darstellerisch lässt Transcendence jedenfalls einiges erhoffen und ist besonders für Sci-Fi-Fans sicher einen Kinobesuch wert. Muppets Most Wanted 300px|left Kinostart: 01.05.2014 Regie: James Bobin Darsteller: Ricky Gervais, Tina Fey, Ty Burrell Im Jahr 2011 schaffte es ein neuer Muppets-Film auf geniale Weise, einem als "old school" verschrienen Franchise, wieder neues Leben einzuhauchen. Gerade für das junge Publikum war es ein großer Spaß, zusammen mit Walter, einer ganz neuen Figur, in die Welt der berühmten Show-Puppen einzutauchen und sie noch mal mit frischen Augen zu erleben. Drei Jahre nach dem großen Erfolg erscheint jetzt mit Muppets Most Wanted eine Fortsetzung, die sich auf die im ersten Teil etablierten Erfolgsformeln verlässt: Liebenswerte Figuren, witzige Dialoge und massenweise berühmte Gastauftritte. Neben den größeren Rollen von gefeierten Comedians wie Tina Fey und Ricky Gervais, gibt es auch zahlreiche Cameos zu sehen, unter anderem laufen Lady Gaga, Tony Benett, Til Schweiger und Salma Hayek durchs Bild. Leider kann die Geschichte mit dem originellen Konzept des ersten Teils nicht ganz mithalten und driftet ab und zu in die Sparte einer drolligen Verwechslungskomödie ab – was aber nichts an der Tatsache ändert, dass die Muppets genial sind und auch die menschlichen Darsteller einen guten Job machen (Til Schweiger so mittel). Und wer will schon Danny Trejo aka Machete bei seiner Ballettaufführung verpassen?? Ich nicht. Godzilla 300px|left Kinostart: 15.05.2014 Regie: Gareth Edwards Darsteller: Bryan Cranston, Elizabeth Olsen An Godzilla, der berühmtesten Riesenechse der Welt, haben sich schon viele die Zähne ausgebissen. Geboren aus dem Hiroshima-Trauma des Zweiten Weltkriegs wurde das japanischen Atommonster zum Sinnbild einer neuen Gefahr. Wie so oft bei Figuren, die schnell Kultstatus erreichen, wurde dieser ernste Hintergrund aber schnell zur Nebensache und immer verrücktere Geschichten entstanden rund um die beliebte Kreatur. Plötzlich musste sie sich mit King Kong, Urweltraupen und allerlei Dämonen aus dem Weltall messen und das nicht nur zur Freude der japanischen Bevölkerung, denn die Filme kamen überall auf der Welt ins Kino – wenn auch teilweise mit unterirdischer Synchronisation. Die erste in den USA produzierte Version stammte dann 1998 von niemand geringerem als unserem deutschen Action-Aushängeschild Roland Emmerich – leider fiel der Film sowohl bei Kritikern als auch den Fans gnadenlos durch. Jetzt startet Jungregisseur Gareth Edwards einen zweiten Versuch und die Voraussetzungen für einen interessanten Film scheinen diesmal um einiges besser zu sein. Edwards hat mit seinem Debütfilm "Monsters" 2010 bewiesen, dass er einen Monsterfilm auf unkonventionelle, aber mitreißende Art und Weise inszenieren kann, indem er die Charaktere und das Gefühl der ultimativen Bedrohung ins Zentrum stellt, statt auf große Actionsequenzen zu setzen. Mit Bryan Cranston und Elizabeth Olsen hat er dafür zumindest schon mal tolle Darsteller ausgesucht und ich bin neugierig, was daraus geworden ist. X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit 300px|left Kinostart: 22.05.2014 Regie: Bryan Singer Darsteller: Michael Fassbender, James McAvoy, Jennifer Lawrence Patrick Stewart und Ian McKellen waren gerade mit ihrem Theaterstück "Warten auf Godot" (die grandiosen Bilder ihrer Promo-Kampagne solltet ihr euch nicht entgehen lassen) unterwegs, als Bryan Singer, Regisseur der ersten beiden X-Men Filme, sie darum bat, ihre Rollen als Magneto und Professor X wieder aufzunehmen. Eigentlich hatten die beiden nach "X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand" die Fackeln an Michael Fassbender und James McAvoy weitergegeben, die die jüngeren Versionen der beiden Mutanten spielen, doch aufgrund des Zeitreise-Elements in der Handlung des neusten X-Men-Films, hat sich Singer die einmalige Chance geschaffen, alle unsere Lieblings-Mutanten in einem Film zu vereinen. Auch Wolverine, der ja praktischerweise aufgrund seines nicht-existenten Alterungsprozesses immer gleich aussieht, hat in X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit wieder eine zentrale Rolle. Aus einer dystopischen Zukunft wird er in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um die beiden Streithähne Magneto und Professor X zu versöhnen, weil den beiden irgendwann aufgegangen ist, dass sie zusammen doch um einiges stärker sind und sich verbünden müssen, um die Zukunft der X-Men zu sichern. Was eigentlich nach einer guten Idee klingt, würde für uns Zuschauer allerdings das Ende einer der besten Film-Feindschaften überhaupt bedeuten und das kann ja dann bei aller Friedenssehnsucht irgendwie auch niemand wollen ... A Million Ways to Die in the West 300px|left Kinostart: 29.05.2014 Regie: Seth MacFarlane Darsteller: Seth MacFarlane, Charlize Theron, Amanda Seyfried Seth MacFarlane hat so einige Talente. Seitdem er mit Mitte zwanzig die beliebte Zeichentrick-Serie "Family Guy" erfand, in der er auch gleich drei Hauptfiguren seine Stimme leiht, ging es mit seiner Karriere steil bergauf. Er erschuf zwei weitere Zeichentrick-Shows und wurde mit der Erfolgs-Komödie Ted auch dem Hollywood-Mainstream-Publikum ein Begriff. Spätestens seit er 2013 die Oscar-Verleihung moderierte, kennt ihn nun auch ein älteres Publikum. Nicht alle waren von den Witzen begeistert, doch sein großes Gesangs- und Performance-Talent trieb dann doch auch die Augenbrauen der größten Kritiker in die Höhe. Offenbar ist ihm das alles aber immer noch nicht genug, denn bei seinem neusten Projekt A Million Ways to Die in the West, zu dem er das Drehbuch geschrieben und Regie geführt hat, wollte er diesmal nicht nur seine Stimme beisteuern, sondern auch sein Gesicht in die Kamera halten und das auch noch in der Hauptrolle. Zur Sicherheit hat er sich Oscar-Gewinnerin Charlize Theron an die Seite geholt und Comedy-Größen Sarah Silverman und Neil Patrick Harris verpflichtet. Die Geschichte ist schnell erzählt: Ein schüchterner Farmer will endlich härter und mutiger werden – denn das ist im Wilden Westen, wo die Menschen in ständiger Todesgefahr schweben, bitter nötig. Für den Mac-Farlane-typischen butal-absurden Humor haben wir hier das perfekte Setting – jetzt muss er nur noch schauspielern können. Man darf gespannt sein. Die zwei Gesichter des Januars 300px|left Kinostart: 29.05.2014 Regie: Hossein Amini Darsteller: Viggo Mortensen, Kirsten Dunst, Oscar Isaac Die Autorin Patricia Highsmith wurde vor allem mit den Geschichten rund um die Figur des Hochstaplers Tom Ripley bekannt. In ihren Kriminalromanen geht es in der Regel nicht um die Frage, wer ein Verbrechen begangen hat, sondern wieso. Im Mittelpunkt stehen die Charaktere und ihre Figuren, so auch in der neusten filmischen Adaption Die zwei Gesichter des Januars. Viggo Mortensen und Kirsten Dunst verkörpern ein Ehepaar, das im Griechenland der 60er Jahre Urlaub macht. Dort treffen sie auf den jungen Amerikaner Rydal, der als Touristenführer arbeitet. Aus verschiedenen Gründen sind die drei voneinander fasziniert und bald wird klar, dass keiner von ihnen das ist, was er vorgibt zu sein. Je weiter ihre gemeinsame Reise geht, desto schwerer wird es, die Masken aufrecht zu halten. "The Two Faces of January" ist ein Thriller über Macht, Eifersucht und Rache, wie ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr im Kino gesehen habe. Die Spannung steigert sich langsam aber stetig und nimmt den Zuschauer mit in die labilen Psychen der drei Hauptfiguren, die auf ihre Weise alle sowohl zerbrechlich als auch gefährlich sind. Der Regisseur Hossein Amini hat sich stilistisch einiges von Alfred Hitchcock abgeguckt, sowohl filmisch als auch auf der Tonebene. Aber wer nicht allzu vertraut mit den Arbeiten des Altmeisters ist, wird das wohl kaum bemerken und nur die wunderbar mystische Atmosphäre genießen können. Unbedingt anschauen!